


Symbiont Circle

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Symbiont Circle [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Gen, Kink, NO DEATH, No Sex, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Padmé and Satine are in a well-established, long-term play partner friendship. Their kinks have no sexual aspect, and they are not in love, though there is certainly an element of care and devotion present.A lazy evening's play ends with the potential of something new later.





	Symbiont Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is set nine years after Phantom Menace and a year before Attack of the Clones. Padmé had a full life before Anakin came storming in to sweep her off her feet, and in this universe, kink is a definite part of her personality.

 

Padmé lay back, breathing heavy, feeling warm, sated—

Content.

For a long moment she just leaned against Satine, allowing her pulse to slowly come back down from its racing ardor, allowing her muscles to accept the loose relaxation they felt.

Savoring the moment.

The gentle firelight playing against the soft reds of their special sanctuary, the softness of the bed beneath her, the trustworthy warmth of Satine behind her.

A gentle movement had Padmé turning so Satine could hold a glass of water to her lips.

“How did that make you feel?” Satine asked.

Padmé smiled, accepted the glass from her. After a long sip while she considered the question, she answered, “Satisfied. Very satisfied.”

“What could have been better?”

“I think... I want to consider having someone watch us.”

Four years ago, to admit such a thing aloud would have had her blushing and half horrified. Now... now, it felt safe to explore.

Satine gave a nod. “Do you have something particular in mind?”

“A masculine presence.”

“Just to watch, or to take part?”  
“I don't know yet. It's just something that's been lurking in my mind; I haven't fully contemplated it yet. And you?” Padmé watched as Satine retrieved her own glass of water and carried a tray of light finger foods over.

Satine smiled. “You were beautiful.”

Padmé's heart glowed beneath the praise and she reached for the tray.

“I would like to change the script, just a little,” Satine said, stealing a piece of fruit and then turning the tray over to her friend's keeping. “Could we add a few seconds to the final convulsions? I wasn't quite ready to come down when you fell still.”

Padmé chuckled. “Want to savor that moment just a little more?”

“Yes.” There was a beautiful hunger in Satine's eyes that sent shivers of pleasure down Padmé's back. _She wants me just as much as I want her._

“Would new dialogue be helpful, or just a few more agonized breaths?”  
Satine smiled, swallowing her mouthful of fruit before answering, “You make the most beautiful gasps. Think about that observer this week, hmm?”

“How would one make you feel?” Padmé asked.

Satine considered. “It would depend on the watcher. Have you any details yet?”

“Perhaps... wearing Jedi-esque robes?” Padmé asked, and  _now_ a faint blush touched her cheeks. She could feel it.

A mischievous smile lit Satine's face as she leaned back so she could get a good look at her play partner's face. “I was wondering when that fantasy would show itself again.”

“Is the thought of it strange for you, given your past—?”

The lazy smirk deepened. “Again, depends on the watcher.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have ideas for two other stories in this particular AU.


End file.
